Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Samuel L. Jackson (16 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (16 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Lee (14 Acting titles) (British) † #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Warwick Davis (13 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McKellen (12 Acting titles) (British) #Alan Rickman (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Cate Blanchett (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #David Bradley (11 Acting titles) (British) #Orlando Bloom (11 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (11 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Harrison Ford (10 Acting titles) (American) #Helena Bonham Carter (10 Acting titles) (British) #Hugo Weaving (10 Acting titles) (British) #Johnny Depp (10 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Radcliffe (9 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Jackman (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #Jim Broadbent (9 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (9 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Bean (9 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (9 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Tom Felton (9 Acting titles) (British) #Andy Serkis (8 Acting titles) (British) #Bonnie Wright (8 Acting titles) (British) #Devon Murray (8 Acting titles) (Irish) #Emma Watson (8 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (8 Acting titles) (British) #Geraldine Somerville (8 Acting titles) (British) #James Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Josh Herdman (8 Acting titles) (British) #Judi Dench (8 Acting titles) (British) #Julie Walters (8 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (8 Acting titles) (British) #Mark Williams (8 Acting titles) (British) #Matthew Lewis (8 Acting titles) (British) #Natalie Portman (8 Acting titles) (American) #Oliver Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Richard Griffiths (8 Acting titles) (British) † #Rowan Atkinson (8 Acting titles) (British) #Rupert Grint (8 Acting titles) (British) #Stanley Tucci (8 Acting titles) (American) #Stellan Skarsgård (8 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Alfred Enoch (7 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Daniels (7 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Fraser (7 Acting titles) (American) #Clark Gregg (7 Acting titles) (American) #David Thewlis (7 Acting titles) (British) #Halle Berry (7 Acting titles) (American) #Ian McDiarmid (7 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Jason Isaacs (7 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (7 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Kenny Baker (7 Acting titles) (British) #Kevin R. McNally (7 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (7 Acting titles) (Irish) #Miranda Richardson (7 Acting titles) (British) #Patrick Stewart (7 Acting titles) (British) #Roger Moore (7 Acting titles) (British) #Timothy Spall (7 Acting titles) (British) #Walter Gotell (7 Acting titles) (German) † #Adrian Rawlins (6 Acting titles) (British) #Benedict Cumberbatch (6 Acting titles) (British) #Bill Nighy (6 Acting titles) (British) #Christopher Walken (6 Acting titles) (American) #Dave Legeno (6 Acting titles) (British) † #Donald Sutherland (6 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Eddie Murphy (6 Acting titles) (American) #Elizabeth Banks (6 Acting titles) (American) #Famke Janssen (6 Acting titles) (Dutch) #Fiona Shaw (6 Acting titles) (Irish) #Geoffrey Rush (6 Acting titles) (Australian) #Harry Taylor (6 Acting titles) (British) #Jamie Waylett (6 Acting titles) (British) #John Cleese (6 Acting titles) (British) #Jonathan Pryce (6 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Mackenzie Crook (6 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gough (6 Acting titles) (British) † #Natalia Tena (6 Acting titles) (British) #Oliver Ford Davies (6 Acting titles) (British) #Peter Jackson (6 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Ralph Fiennes (6 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Ineson (6 Acting titles) (British) #Richard Brake (6 Acting titles) (British) #Shia LaBeouf (6 Acting titles) (American) #Toby Jones (6 Acting titles) (British) #Angus Barnett (5 Acting titles) (British) #Arnold Schwarzenegger (5 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Gleeson (5 Acting titles) (Irish) #Carrie Fisher (5 Acting titles) (American) #Charles Dance (5 Acting titles) (British) #Chris Evans (5 Acting titles) (American) #Chris Rankin (5 Acting titles) (British) #Dominic Monaghan (5 Acting titles) (British) #Emma Thompson (5 Acting titles) (British) #Ewan McGregor (5 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Frances de la Tour (5 Acting titles) (British) #George Harris (5 Acting titles) (British) #Glenn Morshower (5 Acting titles) (American) #Harry Melling (5 Acting titles) (British) Category:Top Lists